


You are My First Friend

by pilkke



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilkke/pseuds/pilkke
Summary: Wonpil was a son of rich parents who don't have time for him but they provided everything he wants.While Younghyun was an orphan whom had been adopted by Wonpil's parents since the age of 15 to be Wonpil's caretaker.





	1. The Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not confident with my writing.. and I know I'm suck at writing fiction/AU. But I really really want to write the story..
> 
> So I apologize if it's gonna be mess or even boring🤧
> 
> This is my first bromance(or bxb, I'm still considering) 
> 
> Please excuse my grammar T_T
> 
> I originally wrote the plot on Twitter (https://twitter.com/pilicate/status/1106517108500758529) and I wrote a longer one on tumblr (https://t.co/x4VKNXqyPd)

Brian lost his parents because of car accident when he was 10. He had been living with his uncle since then, but two years later he was dropped at the orphanage.

 

12 years old Brian asked his uncle why he was moved to a new place and his uncle answered with an apology and he promised to visit Brian every week.

 

Brian's uncle kept his promise, he visited Brian every Sundays. They spent time together like they used to when Brian was still living with his uncle. 

 

They read books, coloring, and often sitting down together and shared each others' story about what's their activities during the week.

 

Brian's uncle kept his promise even though his visits had lessened. From once a week to once a month. But Brian didn't mind though, he was still happy that his uncle still visited him. That means, his uncle still loves him. He was the only family that Brian had. But it was happened for only few months. 

 

It has been 6 months since the last time his uncle came to visit him and Brian kept waiting patiently. Every Sundays, Brian would meet Mrs. Park, the lady who was in charge with the kids and the orphanage to ask if his uncle comes. But like the other months, Mrs. Park answered "No he doesn't." with a soft smile and asked him if he wants to play with her. And like how Brian always did, he rejected politely and said he will be at library to read instead.

 

It had been 1 year since the last time his uncle visited him, and Brian had stopped ask Mrs. Park about his uncle. He knew his uncle would never come for him. He knew he's forgotten. He knew he didn't have anyone, not a single family.

 

13 years old Brian started trying to fit in the orphanage, because they were his new family now. He sometimes joined the younger kids coloring with them, and the other day he would play soccer with the kids who are in the same age with him. He also helped the older kids cleaning the house. Yes, he started to call the orphanage as his own house or maybe his new home for real.

 

Brian had been trying to fit in yet it still felt different. He missed his parents and uncle. He ever once asked Mrs. Park about his uncle's phone number and tried to call him, but the number was no longer active. He was hopeless because there was no other way to reach his uncle. Deep down in his heart, he was still hoping if his uncle comes to see him. Even though Brian knew it won't happen.

 

Brian spent most of his days in the library to read every books that the orphanage had. He quited school ever since he moved here, so he thought he should read as many books as he can so that he could at least learn something. Even though most of them are story books. But Brian enjoyed reading.

 

It had been 3 years since Brian lived in the orphanage, Brian was happy with all the people around him. The kids, Mrs. Park and even the dogs. They had two senior dogs living with them and Brian loved all of them. They were like his real family now.

 

It was Sunday afternoon and Brian was having lunch with his brothers and sisters. They had small conversation, because they didn't really like eating in silent. After they finished their lunch, the older brothers split as teams to clean up. Two of them washed the dishes, while Brian alone had to clean the table. 

 

"Brian." a voice called him with a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mrs. Park standing behind him with a wide smile.

 

"Yes Mrs. Park?"

 

"You have visitors" She answered excitedly.

 

"Visitors..?" Brian repeated. 

 

He didn't hear it wrong, did he? 

 

Mrs. Park said he got visitors, that means it's more than one person.

 

Brian wondered who could they be?


	2. The Rich Boy

Wonpil was born into a rich family. He had fancy house, he had personal driver, he had big swimming pool that every childrens dreaming about, he had a room full of toys, he was spoiled so much since he was the only son in that family. Wonpil had everything in his life, yet he had been so lonely. Yes, Wonpil had everything but his parents’ time and attention.

 

Both of Wonpil’s parents had been always busy with their works. Wonpil’s every needs was managed by the lady housemaid whom he called Mrs. Lee. While Mr. Bang who drove Wonpil to school everyday. They had been working with Kim family for years, even before Wonpil was born. So they were like Wonpil’s second parents, or just another busy parents? Because Mr. Bang and Mrs. Lee were not as busy as his parents. They had more time to take care of Wonpil while his parents often busy even on weekends.

 

Mrs. Lee was the one who prepare for Wonpil’s meals or his school stuff. Wonpil was very well served that sometimes it made him just call Mrs. Lee to get everything for him. But Mrs. Lee been knew, it’s not that Wonpil being lazy, but he just wanted some attention. On daily basis, the big house would be so quiet because Kim parents would get back home really late. In another time, they would not come home for business trip. And Mrs. Lee couldn’t stay with Wonpil to play games or just accompany him for hours because she also got works to be done.

 

Meanwhile Mr. Bang only met Wonpil during the day, to drop him to school and drove him back home. After Mr. Bang finished his job, he would stay in his own room or doing another job that Kim parents told him to. But Wonpil always happy for the conversation he had with Mr. Bang on their way to school or home.

 

Not like most cases, Wonpil was not that kind of kid who would make a chaos to get his parents’ attention and Kim parents were very thankful for that. Wonpil was a sweet and cheerful boy despite the lack of attentions and loves from his parents. Wonpil would cherish every moments with his mom or dad when he had the chance to spend time with them even though it was just for few minutes or hours.

 

One night, Mrs. Kim went home early to Wonpil’s surprise. He vaguely heard his mom’s voice from his room and he rushed out to make sure if his hearing were right.

 

“Mom!” Wonpil half shouted excitedly from his room upstairs.

 

“Hey sweetie, come here.” Mrs. Kim greeted him back with wide smile on her face.

 

Wonpil run down the stairs and hugged her tightly.

 

“You are back early!” Wonpil looked up at her and smiled happily. He really was happy.

 

“Yes baby, some meetings were canceled so I can go home early today.” She looked down at him and smiled softly.

 

“I miss you. It’s been two weeks since the last time I saw you.” He pouted, felt like crying because he missed her so much.

 

“I miss you too sweetie. It’s really good to be home early and hugging you like this.” She kissed Wonpil’s cheeks.

 

Wonpil chuckled, he was so happy that his heart might explode.

 

“Anyway, what do you want for your birthday, Wonpil?” Mrs. Kim broke the hug and pulled him to sit together on sofa. They were sitting side by side with her hand wrapped around Wonpil’s shoulder.

 

“My birthday? Oh right.. I don’t even realize that it’s next week!” They both laughed.

 

“How can you forgot your own birthday? You’ll be 14 next week, right?” Mrs. Kim asked to make sure and Wonpil noded.

 

“So, what do you want for your birthday? Do you want a party? It’s been awhile since we threw a party.”

 

“I would love to! But, all I need is mom and dad on my birthday this year” Wonpil hugged his mom again and resting his head on her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry for not being here on your birthday last year. But I promise to make it this time!” She caressed his head reassuring him.

 

“Really? Mom and Dad will be here??” There were sparks in Wonpil’s eyes as he got so excited.

 

“Yes, we promise. Don’t worry baby, we’ll be here on your birthday” She smiled once again.

 

“Thank you mom!”

 

“No, we are sorry that we have been so busy. I’m sorry baby” She hugged him tightly.

 

“Since mom and dad will be here on my birthday so, forgiven!” Wonpil chuckled.

 

Mrs. Kim laughed at that. Never once did she not think of her son. She always missed him and monitored him through Mrs. Lee and Mr. Bang. She was always thankful that Wonpil had been a good boy when they were away.

 

“We have prepared a special present for you.”

 

“Really?? Ah, I’m so excited! I can’t wait for next week.” Wonpil smiled brightly.

 

And that night, they slept in Wonpil’s room as his request with Wonpil sleeping peacefully in his mom’s arms.


	3. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be veeeery long! I hope you won't get bored ><  
> Enjoy! ^_^

Brian never expected any visitor coming for him. All he was thinking about is his uncle, yet he never came. But now he got visitors? Brian looked at Mrs. Park in confuse.

 

“Come on Brian.” Mrs. Park grabbed Brian’s wrist and pulled him closer to her, she brought him to the guest room. The room that only had one meaning, once you are brought to this room that means you are going to meet your new parents.

 

Brian stopped at the door, “Mrs. Park..” Brian mumbled softly, he was not sure why Mrs. Park brought him to this room.

 

“Yes Brian?” She looked at him.

 

“Why are you bringing me here?” Brian asked hesitantly.

 

“You’re going to meet your new parents” Mrs. Park smiled at him.

 

“Parents..?” Brian blinked in disbelief.

 

“Yes, you’re going to meet your adopter. Come on.” She said again.

 

“W-wait.. I’m nervous” Brian squeezed his own hands, felt his hand started to sweat.

 

“It’s okay, they are good.” She patted his head gently. “Let’s come in.” she continued and brought him into the room.

 

Once he entered the room, he saw a lady sitting on sofa with a cup of tea in her hand and a man back facing him; he was focusing on the only painting in this room.

 

“Oh, he’s here.” The lady said and put her tea cup back on table while the man turned around to see Brian.

 

“Hello. My name is Brian” he bowed down and greeted them politely.

 

“Hi Brian. Come here, sit next to me” The lady said again, she patted the empty space beside her. Brian did as what the lady said, he sit next to her hesitantly with eyes down at the floor.

 

“So, let us introduce ourselves first. I’m Mrs. Kim and this is my husband. But you can call us dad and mom from now on.” She smiled at him softly though Brian didn’t see it, since he was still looking down at the floor.

 

“He is kinda shy with new people he meets.” Mrs. Park smiled while looking at Brian.

 

“Ah, I see. It’s okay Brian. We can get closer later” Mrs. Kim wrapped her arms around his shoulder and caressed his head. Brian still felt awkward with the sudden affection.

 

“Say something, honey” Mrs. Kim said to her husband.

 

“Yes, we can get closer later. We have visited here and seen you before.” Mr. Kim finally spoke.

 

Brian looked surpise. They have seen him before? He looked at Mrs. Park in confuse.

 

“Right, one month ago they called me and ask if there’s around 14 or 16 years old kid to be adopted, and I said there’s one which is you. You are the only kid in around that age. So they visited once to see you from a far, you didn’t notice them but they saw you were coloring with your little brothers. They said they like you and want to adopt you right away.” Mrs. Park explained to him.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Park is right. We like you and we want to adopt you. But we got so much works and proposed adoption letter so it took some time for us to finally come to adopt you officially.” Mr. Kim added again.

 

“I see..” Brian responded “Thank you for adopting me” He smiled at them feeling thankful. He never expected this day would come. He never once expected to be adopted. All he knew, he will live in this orphanage for a long time, or maybe forever.

 

“We wanted to adopt you because we think you can be a good brother for your little brother.” Mr. Kim continued.

 

“Oh right! You’ll have little brother who’s having birthday today! And I’m pretty sure he will be very happy to have new family member on his birthday” Mrs. Kim said excitedly as she remembered what she said to her son last week. Brian’s cheeks were blushed to hear that.

 

Brian was the only child in his family and now he was going to have a little brother? He was so happy to hear that. Being adopted was more than enough and now he would also have a brother. He couldn’t ask for more.

 

“Alright. So, shall we going home now? We can’t be late for the birthday dinner, Wonpil must be waiting for us.” Mrs. Kim pinched Brian’s cheeks.

 

Wonpil.. Brian mouthed the name. So it was his brother’s name, Brian thought.

 

After Brian packed up all his clothes and stuffs, he went out from his room and said goodbye to all his brothers and sisters. They have been a good to him during his stay in this place. Don’t forget about the dogs, he rubbed its head and hugged them tightly. Until finally he said goodbye to Mrs. Park who had been take care of him for these past years.

“Thank you, Mrs. Park. Thank you so much for everything.” Brian said before she pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly.

 

“Be good, okay? I know you’re a good kid, so I don’t have to worry.” She teared up as she released the hug. She remembered the old times when Brian came to her every Sundays and asking about his uncle. Now Brian had been adopted by a wealthy family, she really didn’t have to worry about him.

 

“Yes, I will be good.” Brian smiled at her. “Goodbye Mrs. Park. I hope we’ll meet again”

 

“You can come here next time if you want to, Brian” Mrs. Kim suddenly said.

 

“Really? Can I?”

 

“Yes of course.”

 

“Thank you Mrs. Kim!” Brian brightened up.

 

“Hey, it’s ‘Mom’ now.”

 

“Oh right. Thank you..mom.” Brian smiled feeling awkward calling them mom and dad.

 

They finally left the orphanage and went home.

 

###

 

Wonpil had finished shower since 30 minutes ago and he was standing still in front of his opened wardrobe. He was looking at all his clothes, thinking about what will he wear for the dinner tonight. He knew it’s only a family dinner but since it was a special day, he wanted to dressed up properly. He finally picked a white silk shirt and black jeans to wear. He looked at his reflection on a body size mirror and smiled widely.

 

“It’s perfect.” He said to himself. He then looked at the clock to see it was already 7.15 pm.

 

“Oh my god!” He gasped, he blame himself for taking too long picking the clothes.

 

Wonpil then heard knock on the door. “Young master, the dinner is ready.”

 

“Yes, I’m coming!” Wonpil hurriedly open the door to see Mrs. Lee standing there.

 

“The dinner is ready, everyone has been waiting for you” Mrs. Lee smiled at him.

 

“Oh, alright. Thank you Mrs. Lee!” Wonpil beamed a smile at the lady then run down the stairs to the dining room.

 

“Mom, Dad, sorry I’m..” Wonpil paused when he saw a boy sitting next to his mom.

 

“You’re late. But it’s okay sweetie, let’s sit down” Mrs. Kim smiled at Wonpil lovingly.

 

Wonpil then sit on the empty chair next to his dad and gave a small smile to the boy who was sitting across him.

 

“What take you so long, son?” Mr. Kim asked.

 

“Ah.. I was confuse choosing what to wear.” Wonpil answered softly. “I’m sorry.” He said.

 

“Well, the shirt is a good choice. You look good in that” Mr. Kim complimented Wonpil and earned a wide smile from the kid.

 

“Thank you dad”

 

“Oh right baby, this is your birthday present.” Mrs. Kim handed him a medium size box with silver wrapping paper.

 

“Whoa! Thank you mom! What is this??” Wonpil took the box from his mom excitedly.

 

“Open it.”

 

Wonpil opened the box to see a book, a white wristwatch and a soft pink polo shirt. He then took the book and see its cover. “Music book??”

 

“Yes, you can play the songs with your piano later”

 

“I also got wristwatch and a shirt. Does mom know that I’ve been wanting this watch??”

 

“Of course I know. I know everything about you, dear.” Mrs. Kim smiled proudly. “Oh, the shirt is a bonus, I think this shirt suits you.” she added and Wonpil grinned widely.

 

“Thank you so much! I love these.” Wonpil said happily.

 

“No, not yet Wonpil. We bring someone special for your birthday.” Mrs. Kim turned to the boy who was sitting next to her nervously.

 

And as if it was a cue, the boy introduced himself “H-hi Wonpil. I’m Brian” the boy stuttered.

 

“That’s a cool name! Hello, I’m Wonpil.” He smiled shyly.

 

“Brian will live with us from today. We officialy adopt him to be a part of our family.”

 

“Huh?” Wonpil blinked in confuse trying to process what his dad just said.

 

“Yes, we adopt him to be your older brother. Mom and Dad thought that you must have been lonely at home. So we thought having an older brother can accompany you and take care of you when we’re busy.”

 

Mrs. Kim explained about what had been bothering their thoughts these past weeks. They knew that Wonpil needs a friend, someone who will take care of him, someone who will gives Wonpil time and attention that they couldn’t give when they’re busy with works.

 

“Really??”

 

“Yes baby.” Mrs. Kim smiled softly at Wonpil.

 

While Wonpil glanced at Brian who was looking at him, he couldn’t help but smiles wider. He is so excited with the news, he would have an older brother now! Someone to talk to, someone whom he can play with, he would not feel lonely again.

 

“I have told Mrs. Lee to get your room ready, and she will guide you to your room after dinner.” Mrs. Kim was now looking at Brian.

 

Brian nodded, “Thank you Mrs- I mean, mom” and smiled at her. She patted his head gently.

 

Wonpil smiled at the boy. Brian just called Wonpil’s mom as his mom. It still felt unreal that he had a brother now.

 

After the dinner, Mrs. Lee brought Brian to his room as Mrs. Kim’s order. Wonpil kept his eyes on Brian until the elder disappeared from his view. While the three of them were sitting on sofa in living room.

 

“Mom,”

 

“Yes my dear?”

 

“Am I dreaming??” Wonpil now turned his head to Mrs. Kim and look at her innocently. She chuckled at that.

 

“Of course not.”

 

“Thank you so much. Today is the best of the best birthday ever!” Wonpil hugged his mom tightly.

 

“It’s because we love you, Wonpil.”

 

“Mom and Dad are the best!” Wonpil kissed his mom’s cheek.

 

“You won’t give me a kiss too?” Mr. Kim pointed at his own cheek. Wonpil laughs and gave a peck on his dad’s cheek as well.

 

“Thank you Dad.” Wonpil also gave a tight hug and his dad hugged him back.

 

“Be nice to your brother, okay?”

 

“Of course! I’ll be a good brother for him”

 

“That’s my son.” Mr. Kim ruffled Wonpil’s hair feeling proud.

 

“Anyway it’s getting late, you have to sleep baby.”

 

“Hmm, can I visit Brian hyung’s room before I sleep?”

 

“Yes you can, but you must sleep before midnight, okay?”

 

Wonpil nodded excitedly. “Good night mom, good night dad” he gave a last peck on his parents’ cheek before went upstairs to Brian’s room. Wonpil was happy that their room are on the same floor because he could visit his hyung’s room easily.

 

Wonpil knocked Brian’s room but there was silent. Was he asleep already? He thought.

 

“Uhm.. Brian hyung?” Wonpil called the other’s name and not long after that the door was opened.

 

“Yes Wonpil?” There was a small towel on Brian’s wet hair.

 

“Ah, I thought you are already sleeping.”

 

“No, I was bathing. Sorry I didn’t hear you. Come in” Brian opened the door wider so Wonpil can enters the room.

 

Wonpil saw a bag on the floor was opened and pile of clothes on the table and chair.

 

“Sorry, I’m still unpacking hehe” Brian said.

 

“It’s okay! Do you need help?”

 

“No, I’m fine. I can do it myself. Anyway you can sit down-Wait there’s no space to sit, oh you can sit on the bed.”

 

“Hehe thanks hyung.” Wonpil smiled awkwardly.

 

“So, why are you coming?”

 

“Ah- am I bothering you? I’m sorry. I can leave-”

 

“No no! That’s not what I mean. Sorry. Of course you can come here. I mean.. Uhm, do you need something?”

 

“N-no I don’t need anything. I just want to see you. We didn’t talk much during dinner” Wonpil said softly.

 

“Oh.. Right. But, isn’t it already late for you? Aren’t you going to school tomorrow?” Brian looked at the clock on the wall, it was 9.30.

 

“I have asked mom if I can visit you and she said yes and I should go to bed before midnight.”

 

Brian smiled at the younger, he took a sit beside Wonpil.

 

“Alright then. We have some time before midnight.”

 

Wonpil smiled happily, he was still overjoyed with what happened today. His parents kept their promise to be home on his birthday and they came with a boy who was now his older brother.

  
“How old are you?”

 

“I’m one year older than you.”

 

“I see, and what’s your hobby?”

 

“Hmm, I like reading. I spent most of my time in the library.”

 

“Really? Library?”

 

“Yes, the orphanage has a small library. Eventhough most of the books are storybooks.” Brian chuckled.

 

“But that’s cool! Can you tell me more about you hyung?”

“About me?”

 

“Yes! I want to know about you more.”

 

“Hmm, where do I start?” Brian wasn’t ready with the question. It was so sudden for him. He never thought someone would ask about his life, about his past. Brian looked at Wonpil who was looking at him innocently.

 

“Well.. I lost my parents when I was 10.”

 

“Oh.. I’m sorry to hear that..”

 

“It’s okay Wonpil. I’m fine now, though I still miss them sometimes.” Brian smiled. “I lived with my uncle once, for about..2 years? And after that I moved to the orphanage.”

 

“Why did you move?”

 

“I don’t know. My uncle just dropped me there and he promised to visit me once a week. He kept his promise and visited me for few weeks. But as time goes by, his visits was lessened and now he never come again until today” He ended the short story.

 

“Why did your uncle do that to you..” Wonpil pouted and looked at Brian sadly. While Brian replied him with a smile. He didn’t know either, why did his uncle do that to him?

 

“It’s okay hyung, you have us now. You have mom, dad and me!” Wonpil smiled brightly.

 

“I know. I’m so thankful, Wonpil. Now your turn, tell me about you.”

 

“Huh? Me?” Wonpil blinked repeatedly and Brian nodded.

 

“Hm.. I’m the only child in this family. Mom and dad are always busy, it’s really hard to spend time with them because they usually come home late or they will have business trip so they won’t come home for days. But I’m glad that I have Mrs. Lee and Mr. Bang to accompany me when mom and dad aren’t home.”

 

“Mr. Bang?”

 

“Yes, he’s my driver hehe”

 

Brian chuckled and nodded slowly. “I see. You must be lonely, Wonpil.” Brian caressed the younger’s head gently.

 

“Hmm. Not anymore since I have you now.” Wonpil grinned.

 

“Yes, you won’t be lonely again.” Brian smiled back at Wonpil who was yawning widely that made Brian laughed.

 

“I think you should sleep now.”

 

“Hehe alright. Thank you for letting me visit you.”

 

“Hey, don’t say that. You can come here anytime.”

 

“Really??”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Hehe thank you hyung! Now I’ll go back to my room.”

 

“Alright. Good night Wonpil.” Brian waved.

 

“Good night hyung.” Wonpil waved back at him and left the room.

 

After the door was closed, Brian suddenly remembered something. He then opened the door to see Wonpil in the coridor walking to his room.

 

“Wonpil.” Brian called the younger.

 

“Yes hyung?”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t bring any present for you.”

 

Wonpil chuckled softly.

 

“You are the present, hyung. Good night hyung.” Wonpil smiled for the last time before he got into his room.

 

Brian smiled at Wonpil’s words.

 

“He is so sweet.”


	4. The First Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking a long time to update this chapter. To be honest I'm still unsure where this story will be going, so I'll try to let it flow. So, I apologize if there will be unecessary story line or parts in the future :( I hope you won't get bored with my story T_T
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter <3

Since Brian lived with Kim family, his life had changed. He got things he had never thought he would have. He had big room with double bed, big wardrobe, new clothes, just everything he needs and he couldn’t be more thankful than this. It had been 4 months since Brian living in this family and he started getting used with his surroundings.

 

His parents gave him monthly money and he used that mostly for books and saving the rest. He now had small “library” at the corner of his room. Brian spent most of his time in his room reading book just like the days when he was still in the orphanage. But when Wonpil came back from school, he would get out to play with his brother.

 

On the other hand, Wonpil never felt lonely anymore. He finally had someone to talk and share his thoughts to. Wonpil would tell the older if he missed his parents, and Brian would patted the younger’s head gently while telling the younger that he would stay by his side. 

 

Oneday Wonpil had trouble doing his Math homework and he asked Brian’s help. The older read the explanation from the book and tried to solve the problem. They didn’t know if Brian did it right, but the next day Wonpil submit his homework the result surprised him. Brian got 8 correct answers out of 10 problems! Since then, Wonpil always asked for Brian’s help everytime he had trouble with his homeworks.

 

Wonpil told his mom that he was happy with Brian in their family because he was not lonely anymore, plus Brian helped him a lot with his homeworks through video call when his mom on break lunch. That reminded Mrs. Kim about her plan for the oldest son.

 

###

 

It was late afternoon, Brian was playing piano in the family room when he vaguely heard Mrs. Lee’s voice talking to someone. Was it Wonpil? He guessed. Brian left the room then went to where he heard the voice coming from. Brian saw Wonpil sitting on sofa in living room, leaned his back against the sofa’s pillow with eyes closed. Brian frowned, it’s unusual for Wonpil came back home looking flagging like this. 

 

Brian approaced the younger and sit next to him. Wonpil’s eyes snapped open when he felt the sudden presence beside him.

 

“Oh, hyung.” He smiled weakly.

 

“Sorry, did I wake you up?”

 

“No, no. I wasn’t sleeping hehe.”

 

“How was your day?” Brian stroke the Wonpil’s hair gently and it calmed the younger a bit.

 

“Hmm not so good..”

 

“What happened? Do you want to tell me?”   
  


“It’s about my weekly test, hyung” Wonpil mumbled.

 

“Oh, the test you had two days ago?”

 

“Yes, the result comes out today. And..my score is not good..”

 

“It’s okay, I know you already did your best.” Brian gave him a soothing smile.

 

Wonpil sighed deeply, “No, it’s not okay. I studied hard but the result always come out not good and sometimes even really bad. Why am I so stupid??” Wonpil hit his own head repeatedly as punishment for being not good enough as he started crying.

 

“What- No, stop. Hey don’t do that” Brian grabbed Wonpil’s wrists and pulled him into his hug. “You did well. You have worked hard. I know it so well because I’ve been watching you, helping you with your homeworks. You always study hard when the test coming, but that’s okay if the result comes out not as what we expected.”

 

Brian noticed that Wonpil was a slow learner but he knew his brother is not stupid or anything. Wonpil could understand a subject after he read it repeatedly or solving some Math problems until he understands the formulas.

 

Wonpil sobbed against Brian’s chest, pouring out all his sadness today. Brian’s hand patted the younger’s back gently as he started humming softly.

 

_ It was a really hard day today _

_ My heart aches for you _

_ The only thing I can do for you _

_ Is to be next to you, I’m sorry _

 

Wonpil started to calm down as he listened to the older’s voice. 

 

_ You’re so pretty when you smile _

_ So every time you lose that smile _

_ Even if I have to give my all _

_ I want to give it back to you _

 

_ I want to cry for you _

_ I want to hurt instead of you _

_ I don’t want any scars in your heart _

_ Ever again _

 

Wonpil pulled back and looked up at the older’s face.

 

“Hm?” Brian was waiting for the younger to say something.

 

“Your voice is beautiful.”

 

“Hehe is it?”

 

Wonpil nodded.

 

“Now, can I see your smile please?” Brian pulled Wonpil’s cheeks to create a smile and the younger smiled sheepishly. 

 

Brian ruffled the younger’s hair, glad that he can make Wonpil smiles again.

 

“It pains me to see you cry like that.”

 

Wonpil smiled wider, feeling warm with Brian’s words. 

 

“Thank you hyung.” Wonpil mumbled softly and hugged his brother closer. 

 

Brian hugged him back and rubs his back. “Anytime.”

 

###

 

There was knock on the door when Brian was reading in his bedroom. 

 

“Hyung, may I come in?”

 

“Oh, sure Wonpil.”

 

Wonpil opened the door to enter, screening the room looking for the older.

 

“Come here.” Brian said when their eyes met. Wonpil walked towards the older who was sitting on the carpet while holding a book and took a sit beside him.

 

“What are you reading?” The small kid took a peek to the page opened.

 

“Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire”

 

“Oh Harry Potter.”

 

“Did you read this too?”

 

“No, I only watch the movies” Wonpil giggled.

 

“I see. I watched the movies when I was still living in the orphanage and curious about the books but never get the chance to read them.”

 

“Because the orphanage library doesn’t have the books?”

 

“Yeap. Now that I have the chance, I’m happy to read them”

 

“I see..” Wonpil nodded.

 

“So, why are you coming here?” Brian glanced at a book that Wonpil was holding.

 

“Oh! Right, I bought this for you.” Wonpil grinned as he handed over the book.

 

“Suddenly?” Brian took the book and read its cover.

 

“Hmm, I want to thank you for the comforts and helps you gave me for these past months”

 

“Hey, you don’t have to do this. I’m happy to help you. Seriously.”

 

“No, I think I should give you something as appreciation! Also, I don’t know what’s your favorite book, but I think this poem book is good so I bought this for you” Wonpil grinned happily.

 

Brian sighed in defeat. “Alright then. Thank you Pirimiri” he ruffled Wonpil’s hair and smiled.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Did you call me pirimiri?” 

 

“Yes, Pirimiri. It sounds cute, just like you.” Brian pinched the younger’s cheek made the younger chuckled.

 

“Then you’re... Bribri hyung!”

 

“Bribri?? Hahaha alright. You’re Pirimiri, and I’m Bribri” 

 

They laughed over the nicknames they give to each other. Brian looked at the younger, Wonpil’s laugh radiated warm energy to Brian. The feeling that he never felt ever since his parents died.

 

###

 

It was Brian’s first day going to school. Mrs. Kim had arranged everything needed to sent him to school as what she planned. He went to the same school as Wonpil and the younger was very happy about that. Wonpil was all bubbly explaining the school’s environment and it excites him more. While the younger was busy talking to him, his mind was wandering to the old days when his parents sent him off to school every day before they go to work. Brian smiled at the memory.

 

Brian was adapting fast with school subject after a month. He was a fast learner and he really enjoys the the classes though he still struggled with some subjects. He made friends and they helped him a lot. He started to get popular with his charming smile and friendly attitude. 

 

Oneday, Brian was having lunch at school’s cafetaria with his friends until one of them noticed someone.

 

“Look at the boy over there, I have noticed that he’s always eating alone.” Sungjin said.

 

Brian looked at the boy who was sitting accross them, to his surprised it was Wonpil.

 

“He’s been eating alone??” Brian asked.

 

“Yes, I think that poor kid gets outcasted? Though I never see him get bullied but he seems like has no close friends.” Jae added.

 

Brian said nothing but then approached the younger with his lunch tray in his hand, left his friends in confused.

 

“Wonpiri.” Brian greeted him with smile on his face and took a seat accross the younger.

 

“Brian hyung??” Wonpil’s eyes got widen at the sudden appearance.

 

“Why are you eating alone?”

 

“Oh I just.. Like it?” Wonpil looked hesitate to answer.

 

“You like being alone?” 

 

“I guess so..?”

 

“Oh.. should I leave then?”

 

“No! Please eat with me.” Wonpil grins widely made the older chuckled.

 

“As your request.” He smiled and continue enjoy his meal.

 

“Why are you not with your friends, hyung?” Wonpil glanced at the guys accross him. He actually saw Brian and his friends few times in cafetaria before. But he had no guts to greet the older because he thought it would be weird and annoying to Brian’s friends, since they were his senior after all.

 

“Because you asked me to eat with you?” Brian answered with a teasing smile.

 

“Oh.. Actually it’s okay if you want to eat with your friends. I’ve used to be alone” Wonpil said softly.

 

“I’m just kidding.” Brian let out a soft chuckles. “Why you never ask me to eat together before?”

 

“Hm, because I thought it would be weird for your friends..”   
  


“Why would it be weird??”

 

“I don’t know. It’s just my thoughts.” Wonpil shrugged.

 

“Then we should eat together from today.” 

 

“But, how about your friends?” 

 

“They can join us, only if you don’t mind though.”

 

“O-oh, I’m okay with that.” Wonpil gave a small nod.

 

“That’s good.” Brian smiled at the younger.

 

Since then, they would having lunch together, sometimes with Brian’s friends.


End file.
